


Operation: Get our brother laid by daddy issues is a go

by r2squishypoo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Rated for swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:32:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2386784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r2squishypoo/pseuds/r2squishypoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel and Balthazar do something</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation: Get our brother laid by daddy issues is a go

“GABRIEL YOU TURN THAT SHIT DOWN RIGHT NOW!!! NOBODY LIKES IT.”

“BULLSHIT!! EVERYBODY LOVES BEYONCÉ, RAPH!!! AT HEART WE ARE ALL INDEPENTANT WOMEN!!”

Balthazar sighs as he listens to his brothers. He casts his eyes down to earth and focus’s on his little brother and that hunter. It blows his mind that they can both be so clueless.  
“Have they fucked yet?” Gabriel enters the room with three lollypops in hand, and plonks himself down next to Balthazar.  
“No.”  
“Taking their sweet time.”  
Balthazar stands up and throws his hands in the air “We need to do something! I’m so done with watching those two prancing around each other.”  
Gabriel nods, “Agreed, lets do something.”  
Twenty minutes later and operation get our brother laid by daddy issues is a go.  
\------

“Well done brothers,” Michael pats his brothers on back, “you have done well, I never thought it would be done.” Heaven looks done at Dean Winchester and Castiel Angel of the Lord snuggled close together in a motel bed. “How did you do it?”  
Gabriel and Balthazar glance at each other, “Lets just say that there was a pink polar bear and an enthusiastic woman with a toaster.”


End file.
